


[授翻] 伶仃残碎独自聊   （应作者要求 请勿转载）

by flyingmax



Series: If I Had a Heart [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Alexander Pierce, Flashbacks, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Milk, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nudity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Bucky忆起自己被Alexander Pierce囚禁时，Pierce用一杯牛奶试探他的经历。Steve将他从闪回记忆中唤回，并帮他清理打碎的台灯。此文为《梦醒子夜后》和《且待明朝几何》的后续文，源自美队2里喝牛奶那场戏。





	[授翻] 伶仃残碎独自聊   （应作者要求 请勿转载）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/gifts).
  * A translation of [Crushed and Filled with All I've Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739605) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 

> Hi，各位看官们，感谢各位一直跟文。本宝甚是感激。  
本文是本系列的第三篇，同时也是原作更新的最后一篇，当然这是暂时的，所以一旦有新文贴出，我会尽快为大家更新的。  
再次感谢dragongirlG授权我翻译此文，因原作要求，请各位不要转载，但如果想要转发链接，请告诉我一下，我会征求原作同意的。谢谢大家！

James全身赤裸地跪在餐桌下，手脚都被手铐脚镣铐住，并用一条锁链拴在了一起。他紧张极了。今晚是他第一次侍奉秘书长，也就是九头蛇美国分部的首脑，James可不敢出什么差错。

“要喝点牛奶吗？”

秘书长晃了晃手里的玻璃杯，一脸探问地低头看着James。那只杯子里盛着大概两横指宽的牛奶。

James忍不住吞了吞口水，努力地想着该如何作答。这是个测试–一定是的。自从他成了九头蛇的娼妓之后，他就不被允许要任何东西了。

“嗯，”秘书长说着耸了下肩，“渴了的话就喝吧。就当是夜宵好了。晚安。”说完，他转身出屋，将James独自留在一片黑暗之中。

James不禁皱起眉头。他本以为秘书长会用他的身体泄欲，而且这不正是James被送到这里的原因吗？

或许这里的规矩不一样吧。James得尽快学习那些规矩才行。

又或许是因为秘书长觉得疲累了也说不定。

James等到楼上彻底没了动静之后才大着胆子从桌子底下爬了出来。手脚被铐住令他活动受限，双腿不停的打颤更让他难以保持平衡–但他实在太渴了，他被锁进一只狭小的笼子里，装上卡车一路长途颠簸，只有一瓶水和一小包咸饼干来充饥，所以他现在可以说是饥渴难耐。他急需食物填饱肚子。而那点牛奶虽不算多，却至少能为他补充些水分和蛋白质。

打开冰箱门倒还算容易，可要拿到玻璃杯就困难了。杯子放在最上面一层，James的手指勉强能抓得住杯子底部，更倒霉的是，杯子上起了一层水雾，滑不留手。他小心翼翼地握住杯子，屏住呼吸将它缓缓从架子上够了下来，拿稳后才把杯子慢慢贴到自己胸口上。

长长松了一气，他用身子拱了一下把冰箱门关上，继而将杯子送到嘴边，用指尖推着杯底让杯子倾斜过来–可这时他才意识到，想要喝到牛奶，他就必须把杯底抬得更高才行。

James忍下沮丧的低吼，努力地想办法把杯子抬的更高，等一滴牛奶终于流进他嘴里的时候，那根连接着他手铐和脚镣的锁链已经绷得死紧了。

然而还不等James有所反应，一切就突地发生了：杯子从他的指尖滑脱开去，掉落在地上摔得粉碎，而杯子破碎发出的声响在死寂的黑暗中有如惊雷般震耳欲聋。

James立刻跪倒在地板上，全身止不住的发抖，手指不知所措的悬停在一地的玻璃碴上方。溅洒在地上的牛奶慢慢汇成了一滩浅白的水汪。

“James，”秘书长的声音自他身后传来，口气里满是失望。

James听了顿时僵在了原地，他赶忙垂下头去。“我很抱歉，先生。”他低声呢喃道。他都不知道秘书长是什么时候走进来的。

秘书长看了看一地的碎片不悦地砸了咂嘴，继而一把薅住James的头发，拽着他抬起头来。“看着我。”

James抬起泪汪汪的眼睛对上了秘书长那双冰冷严酷的眸子。

“你是不是想拿牛奶来着，嗯？”秘书长问道，手上的力道跟着加了几分。

James恐惧地吞了下口水。“是的，先生。我–我很抱歉。我不是有意的。”

“不是有意的，”秘书长边重复着，边抬起一根拇指重重蹭去James颊边的泪痕。他轻哼了一声，“我相信你说的话。不过，既然是你搞出的这一团乱，你就得接受惩罚。我记得自从我们给那张椅子做了改装以后好像还没试过呢。捡日不如撞日嘛。”

James全身上下不由自主地哆嗦起来，他真的控制不住。_不要用那张椅子，拜托，求你了-用管子灌、用鞭子抽、被关在笼子里–其他什么手段都比用那张椅子要强啊_–虽已恐惧至极，可他还是紧咬牙关大气也不敢出，因为开口乞求只会换来更惨重的刑罚。

“不要担心那点牛奶，”秘书长说罢，扯住James的头发让他转过身，继而拽着他朝走廊走去。“Renata早上来了会清理干净的。”

…“Bucky。Bucky，没事的，仔细听我说的话。你的名字叫Bucky，我是Steve。你现在正和我还有我的小队待在安全屋里。你听见了吗？用心听我的声音，好的，很好。看见我坐在你身边了吗？我刚刚开了灯…”

James惊喘着，终于停止了尖叫。

他身上很暖和。他正坐在一张床上，身旁还有柔软的毯子和蓬松的枕头，而且–他还穿着衣服，全身上下都穿着。那是他洗完澡以后Steve拿给他的–

想到这里，James的思绪立即戛然止步。

_Steve。_

Steve救了他。把他从那个囚笼、那座房子，从九头蛇的手里救了出来。他们随后上了一辆车，Steve还管他叫_Bucky_来着。后来他们就到了这座房子里，Steve帮他洗了一个热水澡。他还说：“我是真实存在的。”并且告诉James，他们俩曾是朋友，而James–不，是_Bucky_。Bucky对他的话深信不疑。

他们俩一起上了床。不过–不是那个样子的。他俩就只是并排仰躺在床上，除了握着彼此的手以外，身体的其他地方都没有任何触碰。

Steve继续出声安慰，他低柔的话语如一股清流，冲破了Bucky耳中骇人的嗡鸣。“…回到我这儿来，试着用用你的各种感知…一样一样的来…试着识别一下你周围的东西…深呼吸…”

Bucky于是依言而行，强迫自己大口的吸气。除了Steve的声音，他还听见了位于他左上方空调出风口送暖气时发出的低鸣；他能闻见自己头发上护发素弥散出的薰衣草清香；感觉到自己身着的法兰绒睡衣与肌肤相贴的触感；看见床头柜上摆着的那瓶尚未开封的纯净水，而一旁的地上，还有–

一块块边沿尖利的碎瓷片散落在床边的地毯上。

Bucky不禁呼吸一窒。他现在想起来。他刚刚醒了过来，觉得口渴。他本是打算伸手去拿那瓶水的，却不料碰到了台灯将之打翻在地，然后就…

“Bucky？”

Bucky闻声回过头，望向了坐在他身旁的Steve。Steve的头发乱得像个鸡窝，一脸惊恐。

“嘿，Steve，”Bucky清了清嗓子悄声说道。

Steve听罢仿佛立即便要喜极而泣一般。“你知道自己在哪儿吗？”

Bucky用力的点了下头。“在安全屋。和你跟你的朋友在一起。”他说着惶恐地吞了吞口水，“对不起，我把台灯打碎了。”

“不要紧的，你不是有意的。”Steve说道，然而见Bucky因这话而一阵瑟缩，他不由得皱起了眉头。“Bucky？”

Bucky的双手紧紧地攥住了身下的床单，心头的怒意如同进击的毒蛇般疾蹿而起。“这是个测试。”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“那杯牛奶，”Bucky说道，双颊已因心中未渐的耻辱而烧得火热。“那杯牛奶_就是_个测试，只不过和我想的不一样罢了。我没通过测试。因为–因为根本就没有成功的可能。”

Steve轻启双唇，“Bucky，对不起。我不知道你到底说的是什么。你能–你能告诉我吗？”

Bucky不自觉地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，努力将快要涌出眼眶的泪水忍回去。“我不能…求你了，Steve。”

Steve似乎还想要继续争辩，可最后他还是选择闭上了嘴巴，紧绷的神情也变成了关切。“好吧，Bucky。你不想告诉我也不要紧的。你待着别动，我去拿家伙来把这儿清理一下。”

Bucky惭愧地看了看一地的台灯碎片。他翻身下床跪在了地板上，小心避开那些锋利的边角，将大块的碎瓷片收罗起来堆成一堆。

Steve回来的时候Bucky已经在捡拾那些稍小的碎片了。他并没有为Bucky违抗他的命令而大发雷霆，而是默默的在Bucky身旁蹲下来，将所有的碎片用旧报纸包了扔进垃圾桶。然后又把灯上的那些电气元件分开包裹了起来，小声嘟囔了一句：“这些东西Tony说不定还用得着。”

Bucky坐在床上看着Steve用吸尘器把地毯上的碎瓷碴吸干净。等把吸尘器和垃圾桶都收走后，Steve这才回到卧室里，冲着Bucky露出了一抹疲倦的笑容。“现在离天亮还有几个小时呢。你要不要再睡一会儿？”

Bucky点了点头。

“好吧，”Steve说着关上房门熄了灯，爬上床盖好被子后疲累地重重叹了口气。这一回他背朝着Bucky侧躺了过去。

“对不起，Steve，”Bucky缩进被里后哑着嗓音说道。“我会–我会好好表现的。”

Steve翻身仰躺过来，将Bucky的手握进掌中轻轻捏了捏。“那不是你的错，Bucky。这么容易被碰着的地方还放个这么易碎的台灯。这事要怪也得怪Tony，说到底，这是他的房子。”

“Tony是谁？”Bucky大着胆子问。

“嗯，”Steve说道，“Stark。是我们的–应该算是金主吧？他很有钱。心地也很善良，只不过他死也不肯承认罢了。”

“Stark”这个名讳在Bucky的脑海里唤起了些许的印象，可他却想不起到底是什么。

“快睡吧，”Steve迷迷糊糊地说道。“晚安，Buck。”

“晚安，Steve。”Bucky悄声说道。他将自己的手指与Steve交缠在一起，闭上眼睛聆听着Steve的鼻息慢慢变得深沉，继而渐渐平缓。Bucky于是让他的呼吸声将自己带入浅眠，希望那稳健的声息能够为他抵挡闪回与噩梦的侵袭。


End file.
